Lethal Love
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Pada kenyataannya setiap orang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda dalam diri mereka. Dan Sehun yang sesungguhnya tak lah se-innocent yang mereka kenal. HunHan/M/Yaoi/Hardcore/Dark theme, for HunHan INA Giveaway.
1. Sudden Change

**Summary:** Kau mencintaiku. Walaupun tidak, akan ku buat kau mencintaiku. Sampai kau hanya bisa mencintaiku, tak seorangpun kecuali aku. Akan ku bunuh kau dengan cintaku. Perlahan, ku seret kau ke neraka bersamaku. Karena 'dia' yang sesungguhnya tak lah se-innocent yang mereka kenal. HunHan/M/Yaoi, for HunHan INA Giveaway.

Ooo00ooO

Cinta adalah keinganan yang begitu dalam—sebuah hasrat.

Ia adalah kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat, sihir tertua dalam sejarah manusia.

Dalam mantranya, seseorang dapat melakukan apapun yang diperintahkannya. Ia dapat membuat seorang manusia menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat tak bersayap.

Mengasihi, menyayangi, mengagumi, menjaga…

Melindungi, membimbing, memberi kehangatan…

Cinta adalah semua hal indah yang ada di dunia.

Tetapi, cinta juga bisa membuat seorang manusia jauh lebih rendah dari hewan.

Berkilah, memanipulasi, mengorupsi—

—berbohong, melukai, merampas hak—

—menyakiti, membunuh…

Ia adalah kutukan.

Seorang manusia dapat melupakan semua sisi kemanusiannya. Melakukan hal keji, bermandikan darah, tertawa di atas abu sesamanya, hanya demi sebuah hasrat yang mereka sebut dengan 'cinta'.

Karena antara cinta dan kegilaan, hanya ada garis tipis yang membedakan keduanya.

Because his love is like drugs.

Sweet yet lethal.

Binding him tightly.

Killing him slowly.

Yet he surrenders.

Succumbs to his needs.

Begging for more.

Of his lethal love.

Ini salah, ini tak wajar, ini abnormal—sebuah dosa.

Ia tau semua itu, ia menyadarinya. Namun hal itu tak dapat menghentikannya untuk memikirkan dirinya.

Anak itu…kulit pucat, rambut lembut serta kerlingan mata yang misterius. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu setiap kali mata mereka bertemu. Juga nada ceria yang ia ucapkan ketika memanggilnya 'Hyung!' setiap kali mereka berjumpa. Atau ketika ia memasang tampang tak berdosanya ketika dimarahi oleh perawat saat melakukan kesalahan. Atau bagaimana kedua belah bibirnya membelah dan membentuk lingkaran sempurna, dan ekspresi wajahnya mencerah ketika melihat _Choco Bubble Tea_ yang begitu dicintainya. Atau bagaimana ia mengatakan _"Gomawo…"_ serta menunjukkan senyum tulus setiap kali ia membantunya—

atau fakta bahwa anak itu adalah seorang laki-laki…dan ia sungguh masih seorang 'anak-anak'.

Oh Sehun, hanyalah siswa SMA berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan Oh Sehun, hanyalah seorang anak kecil dibandingkan dirinya yang berumur tiga puluh lima tahun.

Bahkan jarak antara umur mereka lebih tua dibanding usia anak itu! Tapi Luhan tetap berani untuk membiarkan siluet anak itu bermain-main dalam pikirannya, menghantui alam bawah sadarnya. Dan itu membuatnya muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan adalah seorang dokter muda berbakat yang tengah merintis karir, ia tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu, semua hal itu, terlebih terhadap bocah belia seperti Sehun. Ia seharusnya memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan, mengukuhkan karirnya yang sedang berada di puncak. Luhan seharusnya mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi dokter terbaik di Korea, ia tak seharusnya memikirikan lelaki pucat, sorot menggoda juga senyum nakalnya itu. Ia tak punya waktu untuk itu, bahkan tidak sedikitpun.

Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari otaknya.

Dan itu membuatnya jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia hanya kesepian. Namun seputus asa itu kah ia akan kesendiriannya? Setelah bertahun-tahun yang ia lalui tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan apalagi membiarkan orang lain untuk masuk ke hidupnya—ia tak mengerti—kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menginginkan orang lain untuk masuk ke hidupnya, menghapus kesendiriannya—menemaninya. Dan dari semua orang yang ia temui, dari seluruh gadis-gadis cantik yang berlutut dan mengemis perhatiannya, atau dari semua orang yang telah lama ia kenal, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbekas di benak Luhan. Atau setidaknya tak seperti bagaimana Sehun—orang yang baru dikenalnya—menggoreskan eksistensinya di benak Luhan.

Ia tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti. Dari semua orang-orang itu, kenapa harus Sehun?

Mungkin karena lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada adik laki-lakinya yang telah tiada, pergi untuk selamanya bersama seluruh keluarganya dalam kecelakaan fatal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Atau karena hal lain—entahlah.

Namun ia tak seharusnya membiarkan anak itu masuk ke kehidupannya lebih dari ini, ia tak boleh membiarkan hubungan mereka lebih dari ini. Karena seharusnya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas profesionalitas antara seorang _trainee volunteer_ di rumah sakit dan seorang dokter yang membimbingnya. Karena seharusnya, Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang siswa ceria biasa yang kebetulan mengajukan diri untuk melakukan pelayanan masyarakat dengan membantu di rumah sakit.

Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Ia tidak boleh membayangkan bagaimana rasa menyentuh helaian lembut rambutnya, atau sorot nakal yang misterius itu, atau senyum ceria yang anak itu berikan setiap kali ia menyapanya, atau sengatan kecil yang ia rasakan tiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sama sekali tidak boleh.

Karena hal itu terlarang, karena hal itu tak wajar.

Karena jika ia tetap melakukannya—

—ia akan berdosa.

Ooo00ooO

 **Lethal Love**

 **Disclaimer © Celestial Requiem (ByunRene)**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: HunHan, Rate M, Yaoi, BL, NC-21, Suspense, Thriller, swearing, Hard sex (In the future), Pedo, BDSM, Psychotic Lover.**

Ooo00ooO

 **Chapter 1: Sudden Change.**

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi anak baik."

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam lurus bocah lelaki kecil di hadapannya. Anak itu langsung melompat turun dari ranjang pasien usai Luhan selesai memeriksanya, dan berlari ke sisi ibunya yang berdiri menunggu. Anak itu bersembunyi di belakang punggung ibunya seraya mengintip dengan malu-malu, namun ia membalas senyuman Luhan dengan cengiran yang lebar membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Dia hanya demam, namun dia baik-baik saja. Istirahat yang cukup akan membuatnya lebih baik." ucap Luhan pada ibu anak tersebut dengan nada yang ramah.

Wanita berambut coklat tua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, kita bisa pulang sekarang." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan ke putra kecilnya. "Ayo, ucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter."

Bocah lelaki tersebut masih bersembunyi di belakang punggung wanita tersebut, namun ia masih memasang cengiran lebar itu di bibir mungilnya. "Terima kasih, dokter!" ucap anak itu dengan nada ceria.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas lambaian bocah kecil tersebut dengan ramah ketika mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedetik setelah sosok mereka menghilang di balik pintu ruang periksa, Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan mengerang lelah.

Sungguh hari yang sibuk, ia bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah hari bekerja dan ia sudah kelelahan. Bukannya ia tak menyukai pekerjaannya, faktanya menyelamatkan orang adalah tujuan hidupnya, dan menjadi seorang dokter adalah pekerjaan yang sangat ia impikan. Masalahnya adalah ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya, ia terlalu menikmatinya. Menjadi seorang dokter menyita hampir semua waktu yang ia punya. Ia bahkan nyaris tak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan beristirahat.

Dan hal itu membawanya kepada masalah yang lebih besar.

Ia mengabaikan kesehatannya.

Ironis memang, seorang dokter yang menjaga kesehatan orang lain, malah kehilangan kesehatannya karena pengabdian yang ia berikan terhadap pekerjaannya.

Jika pasien-pasien itu mendengar hal ini, Luhan yakin mereka akan mengasihaninya.

Namun begitulah adanya, ia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi orang lain hingga lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Namun kecintaanya terhadap profesinya itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Hal itu didasari oleh kejadian yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang begitu membekas dalam dirinya. Ia ingat kejadian itu, peristiwa yang begitu menggores dalam pikirannya, begitu jelas seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya merangkak berusaha membawanya keluar dari tumpukan besi-besi kerangka mobil mereka dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ia masih bisa mendengar rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulut ibunya, atau air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, juga merahnya darah yang mengucur dari kepala adiknya.

Ia ingat semua itu, dan ia juga ingat bagaimana mereka semua masih bernapas saat itu.

Namun ia juga ingat bagaimana ambulan yang seharusnya menjemput mereka datang terlambat, dan bagaimana staff rumah sakit tempat mereka dirujuk panik karena tidak adanya dokter yang siaga bertugas malam itu.

Dan ia juga ingat ketika mereka semua—seluruh keluarganya—meninggalkannya sendirian untuk selamanya.

Dan bagaimana ia menangis dengan keras sendirian di hari pemakaman mereka.

Sejak saat itulah ia memilih jalan hidupnya. Ia tak ingin hal yang menimpanya tersebut menimpa anak-anak lain, atau siapapun di dunia ini. Karena ia tau bagaimana rasa sakit dan pilunya ditinggalkan orang-orang yang kau kasihi, karena ia telah merasakannya. Sejak saat itulah ia memutuskan menjadi seorang dokter, mengabdikan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang—sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan terhadap keluarganya.

Dan menebus rasa bersalahnya, karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan mereka malam itu selain menangis.

 _Kling-kling…_

"Permisi, dokter."

"Silahkan masuk." Luhan mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut dan menutupinya dengan senyuman ramah yang biasa ia pasang untuk menyambut pasiennya. Namun sedetik setelah matanya menangkap sosok di depan pintu, ekspresi wajahnya melonggar dan senyumannya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Luhan menghela napas. "Oh, kau rupanya."

"Haha." Sosok itu menyengir tak berdosa. Di depan pintu ruang periksa, Oh Sehun tengah bersandar seraya membawa segelas air di tangannya. "Hyung, kau terlihat lelah."

Luhan berdecih, ia mengambil sebuah ballpoint dan menulis sesuatu seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. "Jangan panggil aku Hyung, aku sedang bekerja."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan menyingkir dari pintu. Ia memutar penanda yang tergantung di sana dan merubahnya menjadi 'Istirahat'. Sehun berbalik kearah Luhan dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya seraya berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang tengah sibuk menulis tersebut. "Aku bisa memanggilmu Hyung sekarang!"

Luhan menatap kearahnya, matanya menangkap penanda di pintu yang telah dirubah oleh Sehun sambil menghela napas. Ia baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika Sehun dengan cepat memotongnya. "Kau lelah Hyung, kau harus istirahat sekarang. Jika tidak, aku yakin kau akan menunda makan siangmu lagi dan bekerja hingga lupa waktu!"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. _Tch,_ Luhan berdecih dalam hati. Sehun baru beberapa bulan menjadi relawan di rumah sakit, dan ia sudah bisa membuat Luhan tak bisa membantah apa yang diucapkannya. Anak itu begitu mengetahui sifatnya, seolah-olah ia telah mengenal Luhan sejak dulu. Seakan ia telah _memperhatikan_ Luhan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Minum ini Hyung, ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Ucap Sehun dengan ceria sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral ke hadapan Luhan. "Tapi santai saja minumnya, ini cuma air mineral, bukan _bubble tea_."

Luhan mendengus, sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih gelas berisi air mineral tersebut dari tangan Sehun dan meminumnya. "Yang maniak _bubble tea_ itu bukan aku, tapi kau." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bercada.

Namun Sehun tak menanggapi gurauan yang ia lontarkan seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri diam, dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Hyung…mengingatnya."

"Hmm?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang tak biasanya diam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

Lelaki itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Eh? Kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa…?"

Luhan menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri di samping meja tempat ia duduk, memperhatikannya untuk sejenak, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa gelagat aneh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Namun Sehun tetap berdiri di sana dengan tampang polos dan tak berdosanya hingga membuat Luhan menyerah dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan kembali minum dari gelas yang dibawakan Sehun.

Melihatnya ekspresi Sehun mencerah seketika, ia memasang senyum manisnya seperti biasa dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. "Hyung,bagaimana kalau nanti kita—"

"Luhan!" Seseorang memotong kalimat Sehun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Mereka mendengar suara nyaring bell kecil yang sengaja di gantung di pintu berdentang pelan, sejenak kemudian Suho —salah satu staff perawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja muncul dari balik pintu. "Pas sekali, sedang istirahat?"

Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak sambil menjawab. "Seperti itulah."

"Wow, tak biasanya. Haha." Ucap Suho sambil nyengir lebar. Luhan hanya mendengus mendengarnya, membuat Suho tergelak seraya berjalan masuk menghampiri Luhan dan mulai mengobrol.

Sehun tetap berdiri di samping meja Luhan, membiarkan mereka mengobrol berdua. Memperhatikan bagaimana si Suho itu mencuri perhatian Luhan dari dirinya dengan wajah datar. Ia tak mengatakan satu patah katapun, ia hanya mangatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Namun matanya terpaku lurus, tak pernah lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Suho layaknya elang yang mengawasi mangsa.

"Ada pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Minseok di kantin rumah sakit. Ayo segera ke sana atau kita akan melewatkan kue-kuenya!" kata Suho dengan bersemangat, membuat Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makanannya saja, setidaknya berikan dia ucapan selamat ulang tahun terlebih dahulu." Kata Luhan agak sarkastik.

"Aku akan mengucapkannya, kok." Balas Suho dengan ketus dan bibir mengerucut.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel rekannya tersebut, ia merasa rasa penat dan lelahnya tadi sedikit luntur dilarutkan oleh tawa. Percakapan mereka nyaris membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan Sehun yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sampingnya, dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Namun yang membuat Luhan agak terkejut adalah bagaimana cara Sehun menatap Suho. Ini sangat...berbeda?

Ia melihat sesuatu berkelebat di mata Sehun. Nyaris seperti imajinasi, namun ia bersumpah ia benar-benar melihatnya. Sesuatu yang gelap, yang nyaris tak bisa ia tempatkan, agak menakutkan—

— _sinister._

"Oh, hi, Sehun!" Suho menyapa Sehun, membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan. "Mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun Hyung Bakpao mu, si Minseok?"

Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah seketika, wajahnya yang datar menjadi riang seperti biasanya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, siluet di matanya menghilang tanpa bekas, seakan tak pernah ada disana, seakan hanya sebuah khayalan, imajinasinya. "Aku diperbolehkan ikut? Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Suho ke Luhan, dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya juga senyum ceria yang menggantung di bibirnya. Ia menarik lengan Luhan dan merangkulnya erat-erat. "Hyung, ayo kita ke kantin dan bersenang-senang!"

Sehun terus menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang bersinar, membuat Luhan tak kuasa. Ia menarik lengan Luhan lagi dan merangkulnya semakin erat, membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. "Bagus sekali, ayo."

Suho dan Sehun mengobrol dan tertawa bersama ketika berhasil menyeret Luhan yang masih kebingungnya dari kursinya yang empuk. Luhan hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin rumah sakit, memperhatikan mereka berdua berbicara. Melihat ekspresi ceria dan tawa riang anak itu membuatnya tak yakin harus berpikir apa. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah gelagat-gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Sehun hari ini adalah kenyataan atau hanya imajinasinya.

Namun ketika lilin ulang tahun ditiup, dan ruang kantin rumah sakit dipenuhi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan tawa riang dari staff-staff yang ikut memeriahkan pecah, Luhan telah melupakan semua kekhawatirannya.

Ooo00ooO

 _22.20…_

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari batas jam kerjanya. Luhan bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya seraya menghela napas. Setiap hari ia berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal dan beristirahat, setiap hari juga ia melanggar janjinya dan pulang semakin larut. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengabaikan kesehatannya jika hal ini terus berlanjut.

 _Luhan, kau lebih sering mengambil jam istirahat siangmu akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu mengurusmu dengan baik._

Ucapan Minseok tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya, membuat Luhan mendengus dan menggeleng kecil. Apa maksudnya itu? Bahwa Sehun lebih bisa mengasuh Luhan, dibandingkan sang dokter sendiri? Luhan mendengus lagi tak percaya. Tak ada yang lebih bisa mengurus dirinya, kecuali dirinya sendiri, pikir Luhan dengan angkuh.

Namun ia juga benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sehun memang banyak membantu akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Sehun menjadi relawan di musim panas lalu dan kepala rumah sakit menyerahkan anak itu padanya, ia selalu mengikuti Luhan kemanapun Luhan pergi. Bahkan setelah liburan musim panas berakhir dan Sehun tak bisa datang sesering biasanya, anak itu selalu menemukan cara untuk mengejutkannya. Ia anak baik dan juga anak yang patuh, ia mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan dan melakukan instruksinya dengan sempurna. Sehun selalu memanggilnya 'Hyung!' setiap kali melihatnya, Luhan tak keberatan asalakan ia tak mengganggunya dalam jam kerja.

Para perawat di rumah sakit sering menggodanya bahwa ia sedang 'jatuh cinta' pada Luhan. Dan Sehun akan langsung bersembunyi di balik Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ia adalah anak yang manis, dan Luhan tak keberatan Sehun berada di sekitarnya.

Sehun nyaris mengingatkan Luhan pada adiknya yang telah tiada, namun setidaknya keberadaan Sehun dapat mengobati kerinduannya akan kehangatan keluarga.

Luhan memberikan senyum kecil kepada staff-staff yang menyapanya. Ia tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ketika matanya menangkap sosok tinggi pucat yang berdiri menyadar di dinding rumah sakit—Sehun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sini sekarang? Ini sudah jauh melewati batas kerja relawan. Relawan seharusnya sudah pulang sekitar lima jam yang lalu, namun kenapa Sehun masih di sini? Mungkinkah ia menunggunya? Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyapa lelaki itu.

"Sehun, kenapa kau masih di sini." Tanya Luhan dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. Ia berpikir Sehun akan memasang ekspresi riang serta tingkah ceria seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali melihatnya. Namun tidak kali ini. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan menatapnya lurus.

"Hyung…" ujarnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia tak menggerakan tubuhnya, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan sambil masih bersandar di dinding dan menatapnya lemah.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah seketika, melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang tak biasa, ia tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun hari itu. Sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia kira. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa anak yang begitu ceria bersosialisasi di pesta tadi siang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini? Pasti ada yang tak beres dengannya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter langsung naik ke permukaan. "Sehun? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung…" ucapnya sekali lagi, masih sambil menatapnya lemah. "Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

 _Tanya? Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan padaku?_

Luhan tanpa ragu mengangguk dan menyentuh bahu Sehun untuk menenangkannya. "Kau bisa bertanya apa saja padaku."

Sehun bungkam. Ia hanya diam dan terus menatapnya dengan lemah, ada sedikit keraguan di mata lelaki itu, seolah ia tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Membuat Luhan semakin penasaran akan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh lelaki itu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkatnya kembali dan menatap lurus Luhan.

"Hyung…apa kau…menyukaiku?"

Luhan terdiam, kini giliran dirinya yang tak bergeming. Apa itu? Apakah hal ini yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan padanya? Sungguh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Luhan menghela napas, anak ini benar-benar tak terduga. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kau seperti adik bagiku. Adik kecil yang manis." Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir betapa konyolnya anak ini. Bisa-bisanya ia membuatnya khawatir dengan bertindak seperti ini.

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa, ia tetap diam dan terus menatap lurus Luhan. "Aku…menyukaimu, Hyung."

"Ya, tentu, tentu." Ucap Luhan seraya mundur beberapa langkah dari Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh Sehun yang terus bersandar di dinding. "Baiklah. Sudah larut, ayo pulang. Keluargamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luhan memeriksa jam tangannya sebelum berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mengikutinya. _Benar-benar anak yang manja_ , ucap Luhan tak habis pikir. Ia tengah memikirkan makan malam seperti apa yang harus ia masak ketika sampai di rumah saat langkah kaki Sehun berhenti mengikutinya. Lelaki itu tengah berdiri diam dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai, Luhan memanggil namanya beberapa kali namun anak itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung!" serunya dengan lantang tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Luhan dengan rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas di sorot matanya. Namun Luhan sama sekali tak menyadarinya, ia berjalan mengahampiri anak itu dengan riang seraya kembali mencoba menyeretnya untuk pulang. Sama sekali mengabaikan apa yang anak itu katakan.

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Kau sangat menyukaiku, kau benar-benar adik kecil yang baik." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Hanya saja kali ini ia tak berhasil melakukannya. Tangan Sehun lebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan Luhan sebelum ia sempat melakukannya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan jari jemari Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, terlalu erat dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan. "Sehun…?" Luhan memanggil namanya. Namun Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi adik mu, Hyung...aku ingin dianggap setara olehmu." Ujar Sehun datar. "Aku menyukaimu, Hyung." Sambung Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendengus dan mulai tertawa, membuat Luhan kebingungan. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Itu salah."

Sehun mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Cengkraman lelaki itu begitu kuat, seolah-olah ia tengah berniat untuk mematahkan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sehun berdiri tegap, menampakkan tingginya yang sebenarnya, ia menurukan tangan Luhan yang tadi berada di atas kepalanya sambil terus mencengkramnya erat.

"S-sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan terus meringis kesakitan, namun Sehun justru tertawa semakin keras.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan, menunjukkan seringai yang sedari tadi bermain-main di sudut bibirnya. "Aku…mencintaimu, Hyung…"

Mata Luhan membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun, namun ia tak punya waktu untuk terkejut karena Sehun telah mendorongnya ke dinding. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan ketika kepala belakang serta punggungnya menghantam permukaan keras dinding, membuat Sehun kembali tertawa lirih. Tawa yang langsung mengalirkan rasa dingin ke seluruh pembuluh darah Luhan. Sehun menghantamkan tubuhnya ke Luhan, mengapitnya di antara tubuhnya dan permukaan keras dinding. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, memenjarakannya di penjara yang sempurna.

"Hyung…" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat, kulit mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Luhan bisa merasakan napas memburu Sehun yang membara di permukaan bibirnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, mengalirkan adrenalin ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gaah!" Luhan menjerit kesakitan ketika Sehun memutar pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Luhan, dan Sehun kembali tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Hyung…" Luhan menatapnya lurus, di wajahnya terpampang ekspresi tak berdosa yang sering ia tunjukan kepadanya selama walaupun ia memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti biasanya, Luhan tau kalau lelaki ini bukanlah orang yang ia kenal. Ia bukanlah Sehun yang selalu mengikutinya setiap hari, bukanlah anak yang memanggilnya 'Hyung!' dengan ceria tiap kali mereka berjumpa, bukanlah Sehun yang mengkhawatirkannya saat ia melewatkan makan siangnya. Ia bisa melihat dari matanya, sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang liar—buas. Lelaki ini…Luhan tak mengenalnya. Lelaki ini...

 _Orang asing…_

Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun namun gagal. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi lebih tinggi darinya? Dan sejak kapan Sehun memiliki tenaga sekuat ini? Ia meringis ketika Sehun menghujamkan tubuhnya pada Luhan sekali lagi, senyuman liar bermain-main di wajah polos Sehun. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan terus hingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat karena panik. Luhan benar-benar merasakan wajahnya terbakar di bawah napas Sehun. Namun ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak, ia tak berdaya melawan Sehun. Lelaki itu telah mengunci tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Sehun tertawa lagi, begitu puas melihat ketidak berdayaan Luhan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membawanya ke leher kiri Luhan sebelum berbisik pelan di telinganya. Membuat tubuh Luhan merinding hingga ke tulang.

"Katakan, Hyung…kau juga mencintaiku, kan…?"

Sehun mendengus, Ia mendongak menatap luhan. Memperlihatkan seringai absurd yang bermain di sudut bibirnya.

"Iya, kan...Hyung?"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya membeku. Gemetar tak berdaya di bawah sorot mata liar lelaki itu.

 _Sehun…_

Ooo00ooO

You love me. Even if you don't, I'll make sure you'll love me.

And you'll be addicted, and you'll want me.

Until you can only love me, no one else but me.

And with my love I'll kill you softly

And gently, and slowly.

Sweetly.

I'll drag you to hell with me.

Ooo00ooO

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih telah membaca.

.


	2. Tasting the Water

It's a sin, yes dear darling it's a sweet sin.

It's forbidden, yet you can't run away from me.

I'll chain you with me, I'll bind you tightly.

I'll kill you softly, I'll drag you with me.

In this sinful love.

You'll drown with me.

Oh Sehun adalah tawa, senyum, dan keriangan.

Ia adalah kebahagiaan.

Luhan mengetahui semua itu, ia menyadarinya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Bahwa Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak yang memiliki kepribadian sehangat matahari, dia adalah tipe orang yang disukai siapapun di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat semua itu dari senyumnya.

Bagaimana mata anak itu ikut bercahaya ketika bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan yang sempurna. Luhan meyakini ketulusan senyum anak itu. Karena kehangatan senyumannya sampai hingga ke matanya. Terpancar jelas, membiarkan semua orang merasakan ketulusannya. Membuat Luhan menjatuhkan seluruh pertahanannya.

Namun ada alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Senyum anak itu mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang telah tiada.

Mereka tersenyum dengan cara yang sama.

Dan itu membuat Luhan bernostalgia.

Ia ingat hari itu, di awal musim panas tahun ini, hari di mana Oh Sehun masuk dalam kehidupannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping, dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang begitu kontras dengan kaos putih yang ia kenakan saat itu. Kulitnya begitu pucat, keseluruhan anak itu tampak tak terlalu sehat, nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter langsung membuatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak itu.

Namun anak itu mengikuti staff rumah sakit yang berjalan di depannya dengan wajah polos dan cengiran lebar. Mengangguk terhadap apa yang wanita tua itu katakan padanya, dan sesekali tertawa pada lelucon garing yang wanita itu lontarkan padanya. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, ia terlihat riang dan ceria. Sedikit lebih ceria dan kekanak-anakan dari remaja seusianya, namun hal itu menunjukkan bahwa anak itu hidup di lingkungan yang baik. Luhan percaya anak itu pastilah memilki keluarga yang bahagia.

" _Dokter Luhan!" Panggil wanita itu ketika melihatnya berjalan melintasi lorong rumah sakit dari balik ruangan yang berdindingkan kaca. Membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya untuk tersenyum dan menyapa salah satu suster senior yang bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut._

" _Nah, itu dia dokter yang akan membimbingmu. Namanya Dokter Lu Han." Ucap wanita tua itu pada Sehun dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya, ketika Luhan membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut._

" _D-Dokter Lu Han, senang berkenalan dengan mu! Namaku Oh Sehun, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik hingga beberapa minggu kedepan!" Anak itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang nyaris berteriak. Ia terlihat begitu kaku, anak itu juga mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan begitu cepat, seolah-olah ia telah menghapalkan dialog tersebut dan melatihnya berulang-ulang hanya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan._

" _Hahaha." Suster itu tergelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh anak yang manis."_

 _Luhan ikut menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa, kau tak perlu sesopan itu kepadaku. Santai saja." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip mereka, membuat mereka berdua kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya._

 _Mendengarnya barulah Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kikuk, ia terlihat begitu kaku—ia terlihat canggung. Seolah-olah tengah bingung tak tau harus berbuat apa di hadapan Luhan. "Umm…"_

" _Dokter Luhan itu sangat baik dan ramah, kau tak perlu takut." Kata wanita tua itu sambil menepuk pundak anak itu untuk menenangkannya. "Ia juga masih muda, jadi kau tak perlu merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengannya." Tambah wanita itu lagi dengan senyum ramah. "Kau bahkan bisa memanggilnya 'Hyung', haha." Katanya dengan nada bercanda._

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah polos, kedua bibirnya membelah membentuk lingkaran._

 _Luhan menghela napas seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu merasa canggung di dekatku. Jadi bersikaplah biasa saja." Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun._

 _Sedetik kemudian, wajah kaku dan canggung anak itu berubah seketika. Ekspresi wajahnya melonggar menjadi lebih tenang, bahunya yang kaku kini terlihat lebih santai. Anak itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria dan riang, seperti anak yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan itu._

 _Sudut bibir anak itu terangkat, wajahnya yang polos mencerah, dan pupil matanya melebar—ia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus, begitu tak berdosa—innocent. Ia bisa merasakannya, terpancar jelas dari sepasang bola mata hitamnya—kehangatan. Dan itu membuat Luhan membeku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali terpaku pada senyum cerah anak itu._

" _Baik, Hyung!" ucap anak itu dengan nada riang dan bersemangat._

 _Membuat Luhan terkejut, tak bisa mengelak kecuali membalas senyuman anak itu dengan senyuman kakunya._

 _Karena saat itu, di mata Luhan, yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah hanya Oh Sehun, namun juga siluet keluarganya yang telah lama tiada. Melebur menjadi satu—bersama ketidak berdosaan, kehangatan dan ketulusan senyuman anak itu._

 _Dan saat itu juga, tanpa ia sadari, Oh Sehun telah meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya._

Tentu, Oh Sehun adalah tawa, senyum, dan keriangan. Ia adalah banyak hal.

 _Naught, mischief, innocent…_

Ia benar-benar merupakan kebahagiaan.

Namun yang tak Luhan sadari adalah, bahwa diri Oh Sehun yang sesungguhnya lebih dari semua itu. Ia lebih dari sekadar tawa, senyum dan keriangan. Ia lebih dari sekedar kebahagiaan.

 _He is more than meets the eye…_

Karena dibalik keriangan, antusiasme, serta tawa anak itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang dilewatkan oleh orang-orang. Sesuatu yang terkubur jauh di dalam jiwanya, sesutau yang ia coba sembunyikan dari siapapun di dunia ini, bahkan dari Luhan sekalipun—sisi gelapnya.

Karena walau bagaimanapun, Oh Sehun tetaplah seorang manusia.

Dan setiap manusia di dunia yang kejam ini memakai berbagai macam topeng untuk mempercantik kepribadian mereka. Memperdaya orang lain untuk percaya betapa sucinya mereka. Menutupi sisi kelam mereka—memanipulasi. Karena tak seorangpun di dunia ini yang terlahir tanpa cela, tanpa kegelapan dalam dirinya—bahkan Oh Sehun sekalipun.

Dan walau bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan segera mempelajarinya.

Ooo00ooO

 **Lethal Love**

 **Disclaimer © Celestial Requiem (ByunRene)**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: HunHan, Rate M, Yaoi, BL, NC-21, Suspense, Thriller, swearing, Hard sex (In the future), Pedo, BDSM, Psychotic Lover.**

Ooo00ooO

 **Chapter 2: Tasting the Water.**

"Kau…mencintaiku, kan…Hyung…?

Luhan bisa merasakan napas Sehun yang memburu membakar wajahnya ketika lelaki itu berbisik padanya. Suara lelaki itu mengirimkan rasa dingin ke tulang belakangnya terus hingga mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia merasakan rasa takut yang tak biasa, nyaris mengalahkan seluruh rasa takut yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Otaknya meneriakinya untuk memberontak dan lari menyelamatkan diri. Namun bagaimanapun ia melawan, bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, apapun yang ia lakukan terus berakhir sia-sia. Membuatnya putus asa, tak berdaya, memberinya rasa takut yang luar biasa. Rasa takut serupa yang dialami oleh buruan di bawah cakar predator—rasa takut seekor mangsa.

Sehun menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Luhan merinding hingga ke tulang. Mata itu…begitu tajam, begitu dingin, menusuk—haus darah. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya. Dan bagaimana seringai _twisted_ yang terbentuk di sudut bibir Sehun, juga cara lelaki itu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya seolah-olah ingin mematahkannya, Luhan tau lelaki itu tak sedang bermain-main.

Namun yang membuatnya tak mengerti adalah perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, ia…mengungkapkan perasaannya? Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa anak itu menyimpan perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Ini salah, ini tak wajar, ini abnormal. Sehun tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya! Karena bagi Luhan, Sehun hanyalah seorang anak baik yang periang, ia bagai seorang adik kecil yang mengikutinya ke mana saja. Luhan tak pernah berpikir lebih tentangnya selain hubungan profesionalitas, apalagi membayangkan untuk memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Sehun.

Karena sesungguhnya bagi Luhan—berani ia katakan—Sehun hanyalah seorang figur pengganti bagi sosok adiknya yang telah lama tiada.

Tak lebih.

Dan Luhan tak berencana untuk merubah hal itu. Tidak sekarang, esok, atau bahkan selamanya.

Luhan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Sehun, ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari dirinya. Tubuh lelaki itu terdorong beberapa inchi ke belakang, sebelum ia kembali menghujamkan dirinya ke Luhan. Tubuh Luhan kembali membentur permukaan tembok dengan keras, membuatnya mengerang kuat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pengelihatannya berkabut, ia nyaris mati rasa. Yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di punggung dan belakang kepalanya, serta pergelangan tangannya yang nyaris patah. Tubuhnya yang basah bersimbah keringat dingin terbakar di bawah hangatnya lekuk tubuh Sehun yang terus menghimpitnya.

Darah naik ke kepalanya, membuat gendang telinganya tak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali napas mereka yang memburu, serta jantungnya yang berdetak hebat seolah-olah nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Namun semua itu tak menghentikkannya untuk terus mencoba lepas dari kekangan Sehun. "Se-Sehun, lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan, Hyung! Tidak, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun berteriak di depan wajahnya. Teriakan lelaki itu seolah mengirimkan pukulan hebat terhadap kepalanya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bagaimana bibir lelaki itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan berharap semua rasa sakit itu akan menghilang.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya hanya semakin menambah kesenangan Sehun. Lelaki itu melebarkan seringainya, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang tak berdaya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan hingga nyaris bersentuhan. Membiarkan udara panas yang keluar dari mulutnya menyapu bibir Luhan saat ia membisikkan kata-katanya. "Kau mencintaiku, kan…Hyung?"

Luhan tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam, memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit. Pasrah, berpikir akan beginilah akhir dari hidupnya. Berdiri gemetaran dengan napas memburu karena panik. Begitu takut untuk membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan sorot liar lelaki itu.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan. Hyung?" Sehun mengatakannya lagi, kali ini ia membawa kepalanya ke telinga kiri Luhan dan berbisik pelan. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya merinding hingga ke tulang saat napas memburu Sehun menyapu daun telinga kirinya, membuat rongga dadanya seolah akan patah akibat jantungnya yang berpacu kencang.

"JAWAB AKU! KAU MENCINTAIKU, KAN! HYUNG?!" Sehun berteriak mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak beberapa detik, tubuhnya membeku. Teriakan Sehun membuatnya membuka mata karena refleks. Dan hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah kepalan tangan kiri Sehun yang melayang kearahnya, dan mendarat tepat di dinding tempatnya bersandar—nyaris mengenainya. Menimbulkan bunyi berdentam yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kepalanya.

Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mencoba mendorong Sehun merosot perlahan hingga terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok lelaki itu, dan yang dilihatnya bukanlah Oh Sehun, namun orang lain. Seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, seseorang yang tak ia ketahui—orang asing. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara kedua sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat membentuk seringai geram yang kejam. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana sorot liar lelaki itu tak lepas mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Dia—lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu—bukanlah Oh Sehun. Dia adalah iblis, orang gila—seorang maniak.

Dan Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan maniak itu saat lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke leher Luhan.

"Kalau begitu…selamat tinggal…Hyung."

Lelaki itu kembali memasang tampang tak berdosanya kepada Luhan sebelum kembali menyeringai dengan keji. Ia membawa tangan kirinya ke leher Luhan dan mulai mencekiknya dengan erat. Luhan mulai berteriak, namun suaranya tercekat di lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan kerongkongannya terbakar, napasnya sesak, dan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut semakin hilang kendali karena kurangnya oksigen. Ia mencoab menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lehernya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini telah terbebas. Namun tangan kanannya terlalu lemah, pergelangan tangannya terlalu nyeri untuk digerakkan.

Seluruh usahanya sia-sia, ia tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari sang predator. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri pasrah melihat bagaimana hidupnya yang akan segera berakhir terpantul dengan jelas di bola mata berkabut lelaki itu.

Di saat Luhan nyaris kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya, tubuh lelaki itu membeku seketika. Luhan melihat bagaimana sepasang bola mata hitam berkabut milik lelaki itu kosong beberapa detik, seolah jiwa yang merasuki tubuh lelaki itu lenyap, membiarkan tubuh itu kosong begitu saja. Hingga beberpa mili detik kemudian mata itu kembali dihinggapi kehidupan, kembali bernapas. Kabut yang menyelimuti mata lelaki itu menghilang dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya jernih layaknya kristal, lenyap tanpa bekas. Seolah-olah kabut itu hanya ilusi, tak nyata, tak pernah menyelubunginya—imajinasinya.

Jari jemari Sehun yang mencengkram lehernya melonggar, ia tertunduk.

"Pfft…" Luhan mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, samar-samar digerus oleh napasnya yang menderu juga detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. Lelaki itu langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah baru saja keluar dari ruang kedap udara. Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di dinding merosot ke bawah. Kakinya yang gemetar tak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, jadi ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Suhunya yang panas kini mulai turun, tubuhnya mulai merinding kedinginan ketika kulitnya yang basah karena keringat terpapar angin dari pendingin ruangan. Namun matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pfft…" Ia melihat bagaimana bahu Sehun yang tengah tertunduk gemetar perlahan seraya menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia terus mendengus dan bergumam hingga akhirnya tawanya pecah begitu saja dan menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

Luhan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Ia kebingungan, apa yang tengah terjadi? Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa?

Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus tertawa dan tertawa. Bahunya yang gemetar perlahan kini bergetar hebat. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh berlutut ketika kakinya tak lagi kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. _Hell,_ lelaki itu bahkan mulai berguling di lantai, tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Luhan benar-benar bingung, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Mendengar tawa anak itu…ia tertawa dengan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tak tertawa dengan nada dingin menusuk, ataupun penuh kekejaman seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia tertawa dengan…riang? Ceria? Lelaki itu tertawa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—seperti yang biasa Oh Sehun yang Luhan kenal lakukan.

Cara lelaki itu tertawa membuat seolah-olah kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu hanya khayalan, mimpi, sebatas imajinasinya semata—tak pernah terjadi.

Namun napasnya yang memburu, jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, juga rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya menjadi bukti bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sehun benar-benar menyerangnya—koreksi—Sehun berniat untuk membunuhnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi lagi, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Hyung…haha, kau…hahaha." Anak itu masih berguling di lantai, ia menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya sambil terus tertawa. "Hahaha, Hyung! Kau polos sekali! Hahaha."

Luhan hanya menatap anak itu dengan kening yang mengerut kebingungan, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Tawa Sehun akhirnya mereda setelah beberapa menit berguling-guling di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Anak itu merangkak kearah Luhan yang masih terduduk lemah dan bersandar di dindingg masih sambil tertawa pelan. Luhan menariks napas tajam, dengan refleks menekuk kakinya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran di depan dirinya untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Matanya terus waspada menatap kepala Sehun yang tertunduk, mengira-ngira apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Ketika anak itu merangkak semakin mendekatinya, Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Napasnya kembali tak beraturan seiring rasa takut yang kembali menyiram tubuhnya yang nyaris mati rasa. Luhan menyangka bahwa anak itu akan kembali mencoba untuk mencengkram lehernya lagi dan mencekiknya hingga mati, atau menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ketika anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan mengira bahwa seringai kejam yang mengerikan itu akan kembali bermain-main, menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Matanya akan kembali diselubungi kabut gelap itu, juga sorot kegilaan yang haus akan nyawanya. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah ketika anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, bukan seringai mengerikan atau sorot mata kejam yang ia lihat, melainkan senyuman cerah yang ceria, juga kehangatan dari ketulusan senyumannya yang sampai hingga ke matanya yang jernih.

Luhan terdiam.

"Happy Halloween, Hyung!" ucap anak itu dengan nada riang.

Luhan hanya diam, otaknya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk memperoses kalimat yang diucapkan anak itu.

 _Ulang tahun Minseok…28…Oktober…..Halloween?!_

Luhan kehilangan napasnya, jantungnya melewatkan beberapa detakan, dan matanya membulat. Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lelaki di hadapannya, kembali tertawa bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mendengar tawa puas anak itu, tubuh Luhan yang tadinya gemetar karena aliran adrenalin kini bergetar karena amarah. Rasa takut yang sebelumnya ia rasakan kini telah lenyap, habis ditelan oleh rasa jengkel yang ia rasakan.

Anak ini…berarti sejak awal ia telah merencanakan semua itu. Anak ini…beraninya ia mempermainkannya seperti itu…

Dan lihatlah dirinya, meringkuk bersandar di dinding—benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Begitu bodoh dan idiot terperangkap dalam jebakan kenakanak-kanakan yang direncanakan oleh bocah seperti Sehun…

Dan sekarang lihatlah anak itu, berguling di lantai, tertawa lepas, puas karena rencana kekanak-kanakannya berjalan dengan lancar.

Luhan menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap tajam tubuh anak itu. Napasnya kembali memburu, ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Jika Sehun berpikir ia bisa lepas begitu saja dari apa yang ia lakukan, tch! Ia salah besar.

Sehun baru saja mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menerkamnya, membuat tubuhnya kembali menghantam lantai dengan Luhan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Anak itu terkejut, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali namun Luhan menatapnya balik dengan mata yang dipenuhi amarah. "Sehun, apa-apaan semua ini?!"

Luhan berteriak di depan wajah anak itu dengan jengkel. Anak itu kembali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seraya tertawa kecil. "Haha, Hyung. Ternyata kau mirip banteng ketika marah. Manis sekali!"

"Sehun!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang serak ketika anak itu tak menanggapinya dengan serius. Matanya mendelik geram, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _jawab-pertanyaanku-atau…_

Anak itu terdiam, ia kembali tertawa, namun kali ini terdengar lebih canggung. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Luhan benar-benar marah dan lelaki itu tak akan membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah kali ini. "Oke, oke, hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan Halloween. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya—"

"Kau mencekikku, kau menghantam tubuhku ke dinding. Tubuhku mati rasa, aku ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menyukainya?!" teriak Luhan memotong kalimat anak itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Kau keterlaluan kali ini, Sehun."

Sehun membeku sesaat, ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan memejamkan matanya untuk menghindar dari tatapan marah Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi anak itu berubah perlahan. Keriangan itu lenyap, ia terlihat begitu lesu, ia terlihat begitu merasa bersalah, dan lebih-lebih lagi ia terlihat seperti telah ditolak—layaknya anak anjing yang diusir oleh majikannya, dan itu nyaris membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya. Namun bagaimanapun ia telah berbuat keterlaluan, Luhan tak seharusnya merasa bersalah. Ia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap anak itu pelan, masih sambil menghindari tatapannya.

"Semuanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"…Ya."

Anak itu membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Hyung, aku merasa bersalah, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi…" Katanya menambahkan. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Luhan, dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Hyung…jangan marah…"

Anak itu berbisik pelan dengan matanya yang nyaris berkaca-kaca, namun Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya seakan membeku seketika. Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya balik. Namun ekspresinya yang tadinya jengkel dan penuh amarah perlahan demi perlahan mulai melembut. Sehun terus menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata jernihnya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Luhan tak berdaya. _Tch, curang…_

Walau bagaimanapun, ia selalu punya _soft spot_ untuk Sehun…

Dan anak itu benar-benar tau bagimana cara memanfaatkannya.

Ia tak bisa terus-terusan marah pada anak itu.

 _Tch…benar-benar curang._

Luhan mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bangkit, menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun dan berdiri. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas, lega karena Luhan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya lepas begitu saja kali ini. Ketika ia membuka matanya, senyum ramah Luhan yang terlihat lelah yang menyambut matanya.

"Aku membiarkanmu lepas kali ini Sehun. Tapi kalau kau melakukannya lagi…" Senyum ramah Luhan berubah menjadi seringai yang dingin. "aku tak akan memaafkanmu semudah ini."

Sehun menelan ludah, ia mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, Hyung! Aku berjanji!" Seru anak itu meyakinkannya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Baiklah, sudah larut. Ayo pulang."

Wajah Sehun yang tadinya pucat kini kembali berwarna, wajahnya mencerah seketika. Ia membalas senyuman Luhan dan meraih tangan lelaki itu lalu bangkit berdiri. "Baik, Hyung!"

Luhan ternsenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia tak percaya bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan Sehun dari ocehan panjang yang sepantasnya anak itu terima seperti itu saja. Namun melihat anak itu tersenyum dengan riang dan berjalan dengan langkah yang ceria, membicarakan bagaimana rencanannya mengerjai Luhan berjalan dengan sempurna dengan bangga—melihat semua keriangan dan keceriaan itu, Luhan merasa ia telah melakukan hal yang tepat.

Ya, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya keram dan nyaris mati rasa.

 _Tch,_ ia benar-benar akan balas dendam pada Sehun…nanti.

Luhan menghela napas lelah seraya berjalan dengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Suara mereka yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit semakin memudar, seiring tubuh mereka yang menghilang di balik pintu lift rumah sakit.

Disguised as lies

Beyond underneath the underneath

Look carefully you might not like what you'll see

Under the disguise, behind the facade

The true face…

The real him

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Maafkan beberapa ketidak konsistennan di fic ini. Saya tau kok, kalau ulang tahun Minseok yang sebenarnya itu 26 Maret, tapi tadi diketik jadi tanggal 28 Oktober. Tapi sebenarnya itu sengaja, jadi anggap aja di fic ini ulang tahunnya si Minseok/Xiumin itu 28 Oktober .. *jangan lempar saya please* XDXDXD

Oh, Iya. Ini fic pertama saya di kategori screenplay~! Salam kenal semuanya~! Mohon bantuannya teman-teman reader/sesama author :D XDXDXD

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan support/dukungan dengan memberikan review, atau kalau yang mau kenalan juga boleh *plak* ^.^

Okee, sampai jumpa chapter depan~!

* * *

"Jadi semuanya hanya bercanda, bahkan saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan seraya keluar dari dalam lift rumah sakit.

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja, Hyung!" Sehun berdiri dengan mata yang membulat selama beberapa detik. Ia langsung berlari keluar lift, nyaris sebelum pintu lift kembali menutup.

"Semuanya?" Tanya Luhan lagi, ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Tak menghiraukan Sehun yang terengah-engah mengejar langkahnya.

"Iya, Hyung! Pelan-pelan jalannya." Seru anak itu dengan jengkel ketika akhirnya dapat kembali menyamai langkah Luhan. Lelaki itu mendengus, _siapa suruh kau berlama-lama di dalam lift?_ Pikirnya agak jengkel. "Ternyata kau masih kesal ya, Hyung. Haaaa." Anak itu menghela napas lelah, agak kecewa bahwa Luhan belum benar-benar memaafkannya. Ia berlari mendahului Luhan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kaca dan membukannya dengan cengiran lebar ketika Luhan akan lewat.

"Kalau kau pikir hanya dengan membukakan pintu untukku saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku memaafkanmu, kau salah besar, Sehun." Ucap Luhan datar ketika melewati anak itu. Membuat Sehun tertenduk lesu.

Anak itu kembali berlari untuk menyusul Luhan. "Tapi, Hyung, aku aktor yang hebat kan, kan, kan?" tanyanya kembali memasang cengiran lebar itu di wajahnya.

Luhan mendengus lagi, ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun bingung dan menelengkan kepalanya. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meraih kepala Sehun, sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut—hal yang sering ia lakukan pada Sehun seperti biasanya. Luhan tersenyum padanya "Ya."

Wajah Sehun mencerah, ia tersenyum lebar membalas senyuman lelaki itu. "Terima kasih, Hyu—argh!" Anak itu berteriak sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Luhan menarik rambut anak itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Ow, Ow. Sakit! Hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil membelai kepalanya sendiri.

"Itu balas dendamku." Ucap Luhan dengan seringai jahil pada Sehun, sebelum ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada anak itu dan berbalik. "Pulang sana, sudah malam. Aku mau pulang."

"Sampai jumpa!" Sehun berteriak pada Luhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada lelaki itu, namun Luhan tak menghiraukan anak itu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa berbalik sedikitipun. Sehun hanya menatap lurus punggung lelaki itu seraya melihat tubuh itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Namun matanya menangkap anggukan kecil kepala Luhan, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum senang. Namun ia terus berdiri di sana, tak bergeming seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Semuanya bercanda, ya hanya bercanda…_

 _Well, setidaknya sebagian besar…_

Ia menyeringai.


End file.
